


Beginning

by ragingrainbow



Series: 30 Days of Dorian/Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And still the other man’s eyes held his a little too long; and that soft smile kindled hope Dorian was helpless to quell.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

It was easy at the start. So easy for Dorian to loose himself in Trevelyan’s charms; to let himself be soothed by that same calm authority that had others rallying to their cause. 

He knew it was dangerous to let himself feel. Knew there could never be more between them - the Herald of Andraste could hardly be seen gallivanting with a Tevinter mage. Dorian had no interest in robbing the masses of the infallible hero they needed. 

And still the other man’s eyes held his a little too long; and that soft smile kindled hope Dorian was helpless to quell.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Dorian/Inquisitor drabbles written for this challenge: <http://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36511456720/genimhaled-using-the-prompts-below-write-a>.
> 
> The drabbles will be short snippets from various stages of their relationship, they can be read as a series or as free-standing drabbles.


End file.
